Better
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: She makes him better and he makes her better. Together they are complete. One-shot.  Takes place after Worlds in Rio. Spoilers for Finale.


**Hey guys, this is actually really short, but I loved that kiss at the end of the episode so much, I couldn't leave it alone, I had to write something. **

**Sorry for everyone that's following my other story "I'll Be There", I'm working on it, but with the way the season went, I'm not sure how to continue it.**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Kaylie, Lauren, Payson and Kelly were all laying in their hotel beds in Rio. They were still talking of course because they just won the freaking Gold for USA, and they couldn't possibly sleep after that. Lauren was bragging about her amazing, sizzling, performance on beam when Kaylie spoke.<p>

"I've gotta go see Austin."

The room was silent for a beat, and then all at once:

"What Kaylie? No! You can't leave the room, we have a curfew, much less to see a boy!" from Payson, "Ooh la la!" from Lauren, and a "Payson's right, you'll get in trouble!" from Kelly.

But Kaylie wasn't listening to them, she was already getting out of bed and slipping on the complimentary hotel slippers. "Guys, I have to. I just can't stop thinking about him, I need to talk to him."

"Well, _I_ will cover for you, Kay, go have fun." Lauren told Kaylie with a wink.

Kaylie rolled her eyes but smiled, "Thanks Lo."

…...

Austin was lying in his bed, thinking about Kaylie. He couldn't seem to think about much else lately. She inspired him, she made him want to be better. A better person, a better gymnast, just better. He couldn't describe the way she made him feel, it was like he had this overwhelming desire to just protect her, to keep her safe and happy at all times, no matter what.

He was just drifting off when he heard a soft knock on his hotel room door. A smile stretched across his face, he didn't have to look to know who it was. He got up and opened the door to find Kaylie standing in his doorway in her pajamas.

"Well hey there," he greeted her.

"Hey," she said back.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the room and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here? We have a curfew, you know." he said, smiling.

"I know, I just had to see you." Kaylie said.

"Well that's okay, I couldn't get you outta my head anyway, now you're in my room, I like you better here." he told her, pulling her close. His arms wound around her, she was so small that he could encircle her waist with one arm. He kissed her gently, then pulled away, heading for the tiny freezer in his suite.

Kaylie pouted, "Where are you going?"

"Come here," he said over his shoulder, pulling out a little one-person tub of ice cream he had bought from the gift shop earlier and two spoons. "We celebrate," he said, popping the top of the tub.

She laughed and grabbed a spoon. They sat and shared the ice cream, until there was only one bite left, Austin offered it to Kaylie, and she ate it, reveling in the taste, ice cream wasn't something she got to eat often, and she really enjoyed it.

Austin reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, smoothing his thumb over her cheek, she leaned into his hand and he leaned over to kiss her. It was a sweet, loving kiss. Kaylie dropped her spoon and brought her hands up to his head, running her hands through his hair. She deepened the kiss, wanting more from him. She needed him. And not just in the physical way, she felt that he was absolutely essential to every part of her, mind, body and soul. He was the only place she felt safe. From the reporters, the judges, the critics, and herself. He was the only one that cared enough to try to recognize that she had been starving herself, and he was the only one that tried to stop her. He was also the only one that understood why she did it in the first place. Without him, who knows where she'd be, maybe dead.

Austin picked Kaylie up and took her to the bed. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were completely out of air and then they just laid there, holding each other. Kaylie was the first to speak.

"I think I love you."

Under normal circumstances, Austin would have freaked. If any other girl but Kaylie Cruz had said those words to him, they would have been out of his bed and out of his life. But it _was_ Kaylie Cruz that had said those words, and he couldn't help the way his heart _thunk-ed _when she said it. He looked into her eyes and their noses bumped together, and he couldn't help what he said next.

"I think I love you."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He made her better. Before she met him, she thought that she had to starve herself to be a great gymnast. But then came Austin. And he believed in her and he inspired her to be better. A better person, a better gymnast. Just better.

She needed him, and he needed her.

Austin kissed her forehead and their feet tangled together and they laid together, knowing in their hearts that together, they were complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
